How the story begun
by Hotch-Prentiss-fan
Summary: she was dead Emily was dead Foyet had killed her How the story begun? a different 100 H/P JJ/Rossi Reid/Austin M/G Haley/Hotch friendship and Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled **

**Author notes **

**This story will start with the end, I know is a cruelty what I´m about to do but I had this in my head for days now**

**I hope you like it.**

**This will be JJ/Rossi, M/P and Reid/Austin**

**Like you see this story has no title so I´m asking your help **

He was sitting there, the team was outsider playing with Jack, even Haley came, but he didn´t want to see anyone, he just wanted to see his twins, their twins, their babies, he was a broken men, Foyet had managed to kill him without touching him, she was dead, and so a big part of him, he was looking at his babies, and couldn´t stop thinking about what she had told him.

_**A few hours before **_

Foyet had managed to trick him into thinking that he was after Haley and Jack when in reality was after Emily, she was in a security house with surveillance but Hotch knew better, when he went inside he knew that they weren´t there Foyet had her and their twins, so he ran back to his car and started driving like a maniac with Rossi, JJ and Morgan, he was on the road when his phone ring.

Reid was with Haley and Jack in Garcia´s dungeon, following Hotch´s order and therefore they could listen everything.

"_hello, Aaron how are you?"_

"_Foyet, where´s Emily? What had you done with her? I swear if you did something to her or the twins I´ll kill screw the FBI"_

"_well Aaron that´s a bit hard, your sweet Emily is right here with me, and she want to talk to you"_

"_Aaron" _her voice was soft like she was whispering to him.

"_Emmy are you OK? Did he do something to you or the girls?"_

"_no Aaron and he won´t get the chance to touch the girls, I´m sorry I couldn´t let him get to them"_

"_what´re you talking about, Emily what happened?"_

"_our girls are safe, but that´s not why I called you, I wanted to talk to you I love you Aaron, I love you so much like I never loved anyone, you had to know that, you made me the happiest woman in the world"_

Everyone flinched because the understood the hidden message: she was saying goodbye

"_oh God, please don´t allow this" _Haley was praying for a woman she come to admire, she saw how much Aaron loved her and she was a good woman to.

"_what´s happening mommy, why you sad?" _

"_ mommy is just worried about Emmy and your sisters, a mean man has them but daddy is on his way so why don´t you go and see that movie that aunt Penny set for you OK?"_

"_OK but mommy will Emmy and my sisters be fine?"_

_"I hope so sweety, mommy is praying for that"_

Jack went to saee the movie and Haley and the others keep listening

"_Don´t do that Emily I´m coming to get you and you´ll be fine"_

"_JJ I need you and Dave to promise me that you´ll be there for him OK? That you will be there for my babies to._

_JJ, Rossi loves you like I never see him love anyone just make an honest man out of him already, give your baby´s father that joy._

_JJ you were like that sister I never got, I guess falling for friends give us a more strong connection take good care of him he´s an overgrown teddy bear_

_Rossi if you hurt her I´ll be back to haunt you, You won´t be able to sleep like ever again, saying that you were a great friend those rare gift that kjob like ours can give._

_Morgan the same goes for you, hurt Pen and I´ll be back, love her Derek, my brother and be happy you DESERVE it._

_Penny, Penny, Penny the Oracle of wisdom Derek loves you don´t let demons tells you otherwise _

_Make him happy, your love is pretty and never forget about your big sister, be that crazy aunt for my kids._

_Reid my baby brother, I´m so happy that you found Austin, she´s so good for you she makes you happy outsider of your statistics_

_Haley I know that you´re hearing this, don´t feel bad is not your fault either, I wanted to ask you something be there for him, for my babies to and when is time allow him to come back to the job, what we do isn´t fancy we see the worst of humanity, we seen monster like Foyet and we take them out, Aaron is the glue for our unit, he holds us together he has a passion for this job that´s difficult to match, what we do is important Haley we make sure that the world is a better place for our kids and families and when we get the bad ones we give closure to those who suffer, I know you´re a great woman I just need it to tell you that._

_I have one request for you all, make sure he understand that this isn´t his fault repeat him until he learns that is true"_

"_you time is almost up little Emily" _

"_don´t hurt her Foyet please I´m begging you, please" _Aaron had his eyes red from his tears already, because he knew that they will be late, because he knew that she knew that.

"_It´s OK Aaron I love you, I´ll never regret living you, I loved the time I got with you, please tell our daugthers how much her mother loved them, fill their lives with love and friendship, make sure that they´re happy, and be happy to Aaron, Jack and the girls will fill you life but you need to love again, do it Aaron be happy our family will be there with you, I love you"_

"_I love you to Em, I love you so much"_

"_bye bye Aaron" _and two shot were heard through the line.

"_NOOOOO"_

When Garcia was able to give them the location the found the house a very in shock JJ and Morgan found the twins and Hotch and Rossi found Emily and Foyet in a door, she had locked the door to protect the children how? They didn´t know, Foyet was still alive until Hotch killed him, all of them could hear him through the line.

"_I´m so sorry Emmy, I´m so sorry please forgive me, please forgive me"_

Every ones hearts were broken, they had failed her.

All this started eighth moths ago when the BAU …

_**Author notes **_

_**And what do you think? **_

_**I hope you can understand it **_

_**Americanchick I try to Email you but I failed if you can please you send me a mail and I will send you the other chapters if you still want to be my beta**_

_**I know what you think I killed Emily but I hope you can forgive me **_

**_Lyna _**


	2. C2 The news

_**Chapter two: The news **_

_**A/N:**_

_**We**__**ll here I am again I wanted to say thanks to those who left a review and those who put the story on their alerts. **_

_**Thanks to Sienna27 for helping me getting a beta and BIG THANKS to Mamacrime25 for being my beta. **_

_**I hope you still like the story. **_

_last time _

"_I´m so sorry Emmy, I´m so sorry please forgive me, please forgive me"_

_Every__one's hearts were had failed her._

_All this started eight__months ago when the BAU …_

**Eigth months ago: The news **

Hotch was still sleeping. Foyet had attacked him, so he sent Haley and Jack into hiding. Sending them into hiding for protection had taken a toll on him, but with her by his side he knew he could take everything.

Their relationship started seven months after his divorce, and now, it was about as solid as it could get. Emily, along with Jack, was the most important part of his life. For a moment he thought about sending her into hiding too, but she told him that together they had a better chance of taking that SOB down faster, and call him selfish, but without her he would go insane.

She was sleeping so peacefully. He loved to see her sleep. She had been sick so sleeping had been difficult for her, but now apparently everything was ok, or so she told him.

But something was up, she had a glow about her that was different, but he still couldn´t put his finger on it.

"_H__i, still staring at me?"_

"_H__ow long?"_

"_A couple of minute. Y__ou think too loud. What is it Aaron?"_

"_I´m trying to figure it out what it is that is making you glow."_

"_Y__our amazing body?"_

"_Emily, what a__re you hiding?"_

"_T__he countless hours of amazing sex?"_

"_Emmy."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, but tell me what it is. Don´t make me drag the information out of you."_

"_I__s that so? You think that you could break me?"_

"_O__h sweetheart, I know I can get the information out of you" _with that he begun kissing her until she forgot her name, until her body was on fire, and then when he knew he had her right where he wanted her, he stopped.

"_O__k so not fair."_

"_J__ust tell me and we can continue. Come on Em, you know you want to tel,l so TELL ME!" Hotch told Emily in a playful voice._

"_M__aybe I want to wait to tell you. Ever think about that?"_

"_W__hy wait when you can share something that makes you happy with me, so I can be happy too. Don´t you want to make me happy?" _he told her using logic and his prosecutor's eyes that always made her do anything he wanted. He found that apparently she couldn´t resist them.

"_O__k, ok I´ll tell you, but believe me, I wanted to wait until the third month."_

"_Wait until the third month. E__mmy what..." _and his brain clicked. She was pregnant.

"_Y__ou mean you´re?" _he was too happy to finish the sentence

"_Yes I am. I´m pregnant. We´re going to have a baby, Aaron."_

"_Oh my God!__ Emmy I love you so much."_

"_S__o you´re happy?"_

"_Happy? I´m freaking ecstatic.__Emily, we´re going to have a baby. You´re giving me another chance to become a father. Of course I´m happy. I´m the happiest man on Earth why would you think otherwhise?"_

"_Because of the timing. A__fter Foyet's attack and you sending Haley and Jack into hiding I tought that maybe you wouldn´t be too happy."_

"_O__h sweetheart, never doubt for a minute that I´m not happy. Em after everything that happened with Haley after the divorce I tought that children and a family were out of the picture, and then, I found you. Well, I look at you and having a family stops being a dream and becomes a reality. I´m not afraid anymore, and yes, Foyet scares me because he can and will try to harm you, but a baby with you could never be bad. I love you Emmy. You´re mine as much as I´m yours." _With that he put a hand on her abdomen and she snuggled into his side, and in that way, they went to sleep. Emily was feeling content because the man she loved told her that he loved the baby they created, and Aaron was feeling like the luckiest man on earth because no matter what darkness Foyet brought to his life he now had yet another reason to take him down: his friends, Jack, Emily, and now their baby. Thinking of a little dark haired, dark eyed bundle of joy he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

To be continued....

_**A/N2:**_

_**Well that was the chapter. I hope you liked it.**_

_**Cath hang in there, Ally you too.**_

_**Sienna27 again big thanks. **_

_**I had an idea to write the other part of the story to and not wait. Like write one of Untitled and one of the next one with Aaron's life after Emily´s death and everything like dealing with the twins and him finding love again. What do you think? **_

_**And I still need some help with the title because I really don´t like Untitled for a title.**_

_**Next chapter: Telling the team **_

_**Lyna **_


	3. Author notes

**Author Note**

**Hi my name is Evangelina **

**Here I´m Lyna or Hotch-Prentiss-fan****, I´m from Argentina so Spanish and no English is my native language **

**I´m writing this because well I don´t know my brain is not working properly**

**I always wrote in Spanish I love a bunch of tv show but JAG and House were the first ones I wrote about –(I´m so sorry if the verb isn´t right)- in there I meet a girl **

**Catherine was from Australia very far from Argentina like you can see she was a fan of my stories and we started emailing one to another she help me by betaing?? my stories and we became friends**

**I´m a very shy person a book kind of girl so I don´t have much friends but she was nice then I lost two of my dearest friends and I was a wreck couldn´t get up but she help me every single day there was a message for me she never leave me alone while I was mourning my friends SHE NEVER LEFT ME we live too far away and she never leave me every single day there was a message telling me about pretty much everything, her life, family, love , friends, pets, she stay with me and later the tables were turned and Cancer became a word in my world, so I wrote my stories or well she told me what show she loved and wrote about it, she said she loved my stories that reading make her a little bit happy so I keep writing, and she beat that SOB and found a new boyfriend who became her fiance and her life was pretty and I was happy because my friends was in remission and everything was kind of OK but I guess no happy ending were stored for her, because the SOB came back and Hotch-Prentiss-fan was born because they were her favourite caracthers and became mine those stories in the horrible English were for her to make her happy and you´ll ask why don´t I send her to her email well I didn´t want to look like I was pitying her, she was a fighter and that was the only way I got to help her, so when Sienna27 email me I told her and she help me find Mamacrime25 or Neoshia that gift of heaven that is currently my beta so you could understand a little better **

**and then doctors told her another word metastasis so she fought until she could but this time her body told her it was time to stop fighting so her family **

**Ally and everyone else took her home were she died **

**My friend died of Cancer she´s dead and I´m a wreck because you understand I can´t be there **

**I realise this sound like a bad movie but is my life now is fifteen to twelve at night here so still apply Today I lost my friend and my heart is broken **

**I don´t know why I´m writing this but I think you deserve to know why I torture with my horrible English **

**Sienna27 told me that I should keep writing and that I should write in Spanish too **

**I don´t know maybe sometime later she got really good points but my brain can´t function and tomorrow I have to go to work **

**So I´m writing and I´m reading because that keeps my brain from shutting down and me from collapsing **

**I miss my friend terrible **

**Lyna **


	4. C3 Telling the team

_**Chapter**____**three**__**: **__**Telling**__** the team**_

_**A/N W**__**ell I hope you like it so far and I wanted to say thanks to those who left a review and put the story on alert. **_

_**Sienna27 I´ll never be able to say THANKS enough for the help you give me and Mamacrime25 a REALLY BIG THANKS TO YOU TOO for being my beta. **_

_**Last time **_

"_**With that he put a hand on her abdomen and she snuggled into his side, and in that way, they went to sleep. Emily was feeling content because the man she loved told her that he loved the baby they created, and Aaron was feeling like the luckiest man on earth because no matter what darkness Foyet brought to his life he now had yet another reason to take him down: his friends, Jack, Emily, and now their baby. Thinking of a little dark haired, dark eyed bundle of joy he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips."**_

Today was the day that they had decided to tell the team about their baby, he was so excited, she was happy because he was happy, and well, because she still couldn't believe that they were going to have a baby.

He made her a breakfast that she lost before they even left. Morning sickness sucked, but it was yet another reminder of her condition.

When they got into the car, he drove slowly, at first she was touched, but quickly she became annoyed because if he was like this before she was showing, God only knew how he was going to be as her pregnancy progressed further along.

"_Aaron__, could you please drive faster?"_

"_Em, I´m being careful."_

"_Why? It's not like the baby will fall out of me. D__rive faster please." _She bated her eyelashes and pouted her lost puppy pout, and that was a done deal.

"_N__ot fair, Em."_

"_W__hat?" _she said with the most innocent face ever.

"_The lost puppy pout. Y__ou know I can´t say no to that face."_

"_T__hat´s why I used it. Come on Aaron. I wanted to tell the team and then go have breakfast. I´m hungry, and you don´t want me to starve, do you? At least not now when I´m carrying your baby."_

"_A__gain so not fair, Emmy. And, why do I have a feeling that you´ll play the baby card very often to get what you want?"_

"_B__ecause you know me?"_

"_Yeah just __be grateful that I love you so much."_

"_D__itto."_

"_C__ome on we´re here."_

They went into together. The fear of Strauss finding out about them was long gone, she already knew, and Dave told them that if she gave them trouble, he would be happy to deal with the dragon lady.

Dave and JJ had just left their son Henry David Rossi at daycare and were already there. Reid was always the first to arrive, and Morgan—thanks to Garcia—was more punctual, so the team was there when they arrived.

The minute Morgan saw Emily knew that something big was on the way.

"_H__ey, hey is the boss man and Em."_

"_G__ood morning, Derek," _responded Hotch. Derek looked at Emily, and then he knew, without anyone telling him.

"_Oh__ my God you´re pregnant!" _The room went into silence, but for different reasons. Reid was speechless, Dave and Hotch were looking at Derek saying to themselves that Morgan´s time on Earth was pretty much finished, and the ladies of the group were looking at Emily. JJ for experience knew that a major demonstration of Emily´s temper was coming because she loved Derek like a brother, but if he had done what he just did to her when she was trying to tell everyone on the team the most important news of her life, yep she would had killed him on the spot. And, she didn´t have Emily´s temper.

But no one got the reaction they were expecting because Emily didn´t look angry. Hotch saw the tears start to pool in her eyes.

She went to his office, fell in his chair, and started crying. She was crying like her cat had just died. The female part of the team had followed her with Hotch hot on their heels and left an atonish Dave, a scared Morgan, and a still speechlees Reid behind.

Seeing her cry like that put Hotch in a **VERY BAD MOOD**.

"_O__h, oh if I were you I´ll leave the building for the day."_

"_Rossi quit the jokes.__ I´m going to tell Em how sorry I am." _

"_I´m not joking Derek. Y__ou know how the lion gets when the lioness is pregnant: really protective and it makes him really angry when he sees the lioness in any kind of distress."_

"_Y__eah so?"_

"_Well you´re about to experience that because I´m seeing a very pissed off lion coming your way."_

Hotch left to find Morgan after talking with JJ and Garcia, they told him to bring the agent.

Emily was now calm thanks to them and Hotch knew that a part of that calm was a promise that JJ made her, so he went to find the reason of Emily´s tears. In any other case, Morgan´s big mouth would have meant nothing, but now this made him very upset due to the fact that she was pregnant with his child.

Emily cried and that **WAS NOT OK. **

"_Hotch if you´re going to kill him just wait to lunch__."_

"_Oh no, I won´t kill him. Y__ou know Dave, Emily is calm now."_

The legendary profiler saw something in his protegee´s eyes that told him that Aaron Hotchner had something more to share with the class.

"_Y__eah and why´s that Aaron?"_

"_U__m I don´t know. Garcia and JJ were with her talking, and they helped her, they told her that no matter who told the news, they were so happy, and the girl thing you know."_

"_I´m sorry, Hotch. It wasn´t my intention to ruin your news."_

"_O__h Derek, I know, but I´m not finished. You know what Dave?"_Hotch say to Dave and arc and eyebrown

"_What Aaron?"_

"_S__he was a little calm, but not enough. You know what the people say about pregnant women and stress, so like the amazing aunt that she will be, JJ said something to Em and they checked with Garcia and she give them her OK. You´re married to JJ. What do you think your wife told my fiance, Dave?"_

David Rossi was no fool. He knew he was married to a very cunning mind, a master mind when it comes to punishment, and if she was able to calm a hormonal Emily, yep Derek Morgan´s days on earth were doomed.

"_O__h it was good to know you Morgan. I hope you had fun in life because if my lovely wife was able to calm Emily that means something."_

"_W__hat?"_

"_Y__ou´re a dead man, and apparently, Garcia is OK with that, so it really must be painful."_

"_Hotch, you got to do something."_

"_Y__eah I´ll give you two choices. You come with me and see the girls upstairs, or I can beat the living daylight out of you. It's your choice."_

"_I´m coming."_

"_Dave follow me.__ Reid you too."_

So they followed Hotch and Morgan to see the girls in Hotch´s office. Emily was sitting there and they were laughing. Dave saw his wife´s eyes and shake a little. Whatever they were about to do was going to be awful.

Dave gave his congratulations to Emily again.

"_S__weetheart. you know why we're here?"_

"_I have an idea."_

"_E__xplain it to us."_

"_Morgan opened his big mouth and screwed up Emily and Aaron´s chance to tell us their baby news."_

"_Correct sweetie.__"_

"_A__nd Reid that´s not an Ok thing to do, right?"_

"_Right Garcia."_

"_G__ood answer white sugar."_

"_S__o, Hotch you´re Em´s fiance and you don´t like to see Em crying, am I right?"_

"_Y__ou´re right JJ, __**I don´t like to see Em crying.**__"_

"_So you agree__ that such a thing can´t go without a punishment."_

"_I agree.__"_

"_W__ell, well, well Morgan, Em and I talked to your owner, AKA Penny, and she gives us consent so…"_

"_JJ, I´m really sorry about spilling Em´s news, but come on don´t you think you´re over exaggerating?"_

"_Morgan, if you value your life, you´ll shut up."_

"_B__ut chief..."_

"_NOTHING, continue sweetheart."_

"_T__hanks Dave, like I was saying tomorrow, if we have no case, Em, Pen and I are going shopping."_

"_O__h hell no JJ, I´m not coming with you."_

"_That´s OK Dave. You can stay at home with Henry so__ you, Hotch, and Reid can see that game that you´re so enthusiastic about."_

"_Y__ou´re not making me come?"_

"_No sweetheart__ because Morgan is going to come with us."_

"_WHAT?__ NO!"_

"_Oh yeah, chocolate Adonis. Y__ou spoil my Em and the boss man´s news, and now you must pay. And, we get our helper."_

"_I say NO way in hell" _While saying this Morgan saw Hotch wanted to say something but before he could talk his girlfriend beat him

"_Y__ou like sex Derek?" _

Now Derek knew that he was in trouble. Penelope never called him Derek if she wasn´t mad at him.

"_Y__ou know I do baby girl."_

"_Y__ou like sex with me?"_

"_A__gain you know I do."_

"_W__ell, in that case my black chocolate, if you EVER expect to have sex again with me you´ll come shopping with us, and you´ll stay there as long as my Emily wants you to be there. Do you understand that, or do I have to spell it out for you?"_

"_I understand mamma__."_

"_G__ood now we can celebrate."_

So they celebrated, and then, they went to work because there were cases waiting for them. Foyet was still free, and since Hotch had to send Jack and Haley away until they brought Foyet down, they had work to do. But they were filled with another energy because there was another reason for them to succeed.

To be continued…

_A/N 2__ I wrote this before my friend´s dead today I decide to posted _

_Thanks to Sienna27, Chiroho, and Mammacrime25 your message and help really meant a lot to me and for all who left a review or a message thanks._

_I´ll finish this story i just have a block in my head but I´ll finish it, and maybe I´ll posted new ones, but for now this chapter is the only thing I got for you._

_Lyna _


	5. Adoption

**Author Note: **

**Hi this isn´t a new chapter I´m putting this story for adoption, is the first time in months that I open this account **

**I don´t like to not know the end of a story but honestly I can´t, I try I swear **

**I don´t know if you know why I started writting this but if you don´t I did it for and to a friend that she´s not longer in this earth and every time I start reading this or trying to see if I can write a huge block came to me**

**I can´t is too hard and I can´t do it and instead of putting this on definitive hiattus or leaving it I´m putting this for adoption **

**if somebody likes this story and wants to keep going send me a email.**

**I´ll answer **

**Thanks to my amazing beta and Sienna27 for their help**

**I´m alive and I´ll be posting something new but this story deserve to have an ending **

**Hotch-Prentiss-Fan **

**Evangelina :)**


End file.
